A Woman
by StygianMuse
Summary: Child-like Fionna is finally a woman. Read how Marshall helps Fionna understand the concept of "period". Oneshot


"OH MY GLOB!" Fionna screamed which made Cake drop the food she was baking and rushed over to Fionna's room.

"What was it baby girl? What is happening? Fionna! Open the door! This is Cake" She pounded the door but no response. She tried with all her might but Fionna blocked the door with furniture.

"Go away cake! I don't want anyone seeing me like this!"

"Fionna, let me help you!"

"No Cake, I don't want you to get what I got. I think it's some kind of disease. It's too late Cake, I'm done for."

"Fionna! Stop saying such madness! Fionna?" No matter how hard Cake screamed, Fionna didn't budge. She felt that maybe Prince Gumball might able to do something to this situation so she scurried off to Candy Kingdom.

"Dont worry Fi! I'll get help! Just you wait!" Those were her last words. Then there was silence.

"I don't even know where it is coming from! If I don't do anything sooner, I might as well prepare my grave!" Fionna spoke to herself as she tried to wipe of the blood on her thighs. There was blood everywhere. The sheets, the floor, everything!

"Why does this have to happen to me? Was it something I ate? Oh math! It's dripping again!" Fionna wiped her thighs again. She didn't notice that she was creating such a ruckus that it attracted the attention of a royal vampire.

"What is Fionna up to this time? That little kid." He flew up toward her window, entered the room and quietly watched as Fionna was fussing over cleaning something. He didn't quite see what was going on, and he always did like the surprise look on Fionna's face whenever he pops in her bedroom.

Floating upside down with a smirk on his face, he drew his face closer to Fionna's head. Without making a sound, he nonchalantly greeted the distressed blondie.

"Hey."

"MARSHALL LEE? What are you doing here?" Fionna screamed on top of her lungs. She didn't feel comfortable; not with all the bleeding she is causing and prompted the boy to leave her room.

"You can't boss the Vampire King around." Marshall said with a smirk plastered on his face. Now that he had a good view of the girl, he somewhat lost his cool. Was Fionna wearing a dress with a giant slit that goes way up to her thighs? When did this little brat start wearing these kinds of clothes? He ogled her legs for what seemed to be an eternity. Slender, beautiful and tempting him to come closer. He snapped when Fionna began throwing things at him.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Is that you treat a guest around here!" Marshall Lee said as he dodges her attacks.

"This is not a good time! I am very uncomfortable and I do not want guests right now!" Fionna hissed. Was that her hissing just now? What has become of her? She has gotten so temperamental.

"Of course you'd be uncomfortable! You're walking around exposing you stupid legs idiot! What if some deranged guy comes around an-"

"YOU'RE DERANGED! Get out! I don't want you to get the disease I have!" She cutted.

"Disease? What Disease?" His guy senses urging him to keep ogling at the long legs of her. _Keep it together Marshall. Don't look at it. Math! I just looked again. She might notice it, keep it together man! Maybe if I could just caress it but in an accident way..maybe I can...GLOB! What are you thinking Marshall!_ He swallowed his urges and began to speaking when he saw something red crawling on her thighs.

"Hey. What's that?" He pointed out in a i-dont-really-care matter. Fionna turned into a bright tomato and proceeded to wipe her thighs again. With Marshall in the room, her legs exposed with the seemingly provocative night suit she saw in Cake's closet (she ran out of clothes. All were covered with blood), and blood running down her legs, she went into an emotional fit.

"I don't know! Marshall! You gotta help me, everything is so weird! I think something is wrong with me...I-I-I'm so confused I don't know what to do!" She started wailing. Marshall gave her a puzzled look. But he hugged her, trying to keep his cool facade.

"Just tell me what's happening Fi." She hiccupped, and looked at Marshall. She hesitated but Marshall gave her a stern look.

"I don't know...I woke up good this morning, and when I got up...it was there!"

"What was there?"

"Blood! Marshall...Blood! It was all over the place...and I don't know where it's coming from! It just keeps gushing on my thighs!" She cried while burying her face on Marshall's chest.

_Oh Glob this girl smells like strawberries._

When Marshall stopped being distracted, he came to a sudden realization. Fionna's now 15 and she just had this now? Talk about late bloomer. But that also means...Fionna's becoming a _woman._ _Come to think of it. I can feel something soft against my abdomen. Fionna. You and you're stupidity. Why can't you realize how awkward you make situations for me! I'm a guy for glob's sake._

Marshall let out a slight snicker. _This girl is one heck of a trouble. And I like it. _Marshall bit his lip as he twirled with Fionna's locks.

"Marshall!"

"What?"

"You're not paying attention!"

"Stop PMSing, Fi" _Pmsing?_ That was a new word to Fionna. She let out a puzzled sigh. She looked at Marshall with teary blue eyes. Marshall couldn't help but look away, to hide his awe.

"My ex-girlfriend use to be like this when she is in that time of the month."

"What time of the month?"

"Fi, you little dork. It's about time you had these. You're finally becoming a woman." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"What? Is this some kind of magic?" Marshall slightly patted her head and let out a slight chuckle.

"It's your body telling that if someone like me were to do something to you and not be careful, well you're gonna have a Fionna Jr." He said floating in lax way still playing with her golden locks.

"Woah..what? I don't get it!" He sighed. _How innocently stupid can you get?_

"To make things clear, you're not sick. You're having one of those lady things. It will be over in a week, and I suggest you use tampons so you won't make a mess." Fionna's face beamed with happiness. She cleaned her thighs again and tackled Marshall, exposing more of her legs._._

"Uhm...Fi, are you seriously provoking me? Coz if you are well, I am willing to lend my services." He said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Fionna became red as a tomato again, and whacked Marshall on the face.

"Not the face! The Vampire King is no punching bag to anyone!"

"Marshall you perv!" She screamed. He floated away from her, sticking his tongue out.

"Uhm...Marshall?"

"Hn?"

"Marshall...can you buy me these...tampons?" _Ugh. It's like this again. He had enough with Ashley. But This was Fionna. I have to do it. Even if she punched me real hard. No. Scratched that, no one punches the Vampire King and gets away with it._

"Go get it yourself."

"But Marsha—" She was cut short. Marshall Lee quickly pressed his lips against hers, giving her a passionate and strong kiss that felt that he wanted her, no. He was hungry for her. He cupped his hands on her cheeks. _She's so soft...and tastes like strawberries_. He quickly withdraws his lips and left the blonde fazed.

"No one punches the Vampire King. I'll get it." He said with a wink and flew through the window. Leaving the poor girl staring.

"Marshall!"

"What?"

"I just wanna say...thanks...and...can you teach me how to use tampons?"

"It looks like I will be having fun tonight then." He smiled.


End file.
